bigbrotherfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Big Brother 1 (Matpeng)
This is the first season of a New Big Brother Franchise hosted by Matpeng. This First season of Big Brother - The Spying Machine has 16 housemates. Twists *'Double Evictions: '''A double eviction will take place at some point in the game. An entire week of Big Brother will be hold in one single night, with HOH and POV Competitions as well as an eviction. *'Sweet Revenge: The last player evicted before the Jury Phase will have a very special power : he will become HOH and will decide of the Pre-veto and Post-Veto nominees, but won't be able to participate in any competition. He will live in a secret room, separated from the Main House while the other housemates will never know that the evictee was making the decisions in secret. Houseguests Have/Have-Nots History Nomination Table Weekly Summary Week 1 On the Launch Night, 16 brand new houseguests enter the Big Brother House (aka the '''SPYING MACHINE). They quickly had to compete in their first HOH Competition of the Summer which had a spooky Halloween theme. The Contestants had to stay on very thin platforms while Big Brother was tricking them with pumpkins juice and fake blood. The houseguest who would stay the longest on the platform would win the Competition. After almost three hours, Joel, one of the youngest contestant of this season became the first HOH of the summer... During the Nomination Ceremony, he chose to nominate Zohra and Davey because they were they fell down first during the HOH Competition. He also had to choose four houseguest to be Have-Nots. Marc, Xavier and Darrah volunteered, and he chose Halley as the fourth Have-Not since she fell third in the HOH Comp... Being a Have-Not, Halley had a tantrum about Slop and she had several arguments with her fellow housemats, mainly Nevada who denounced her childish behavious and her posh manners. Halley began to be isolated from the rest of the groups. Meanwhile, the first alliances were formed. Joel, Bethany, Tyrone and Kareem swore allegiance to each other. They came up with a plan, to backdoor Halley who annoyed the entire house. The alliance was enlarged when Joel got closer to Aurelie, having a kind of "Flirtmance". On the other side of the House, Lulu approached Zohra and Nevada, and they founded the Gals Regiment, the First All-Girl Alliance. They tried to convince Joel to target Halley, even if he was already planning to put her on the block if the POV was used. During the POV Comp, Marc, Aurelie and Princy were picked to play alongside Joel, Zohra and Davey. The latter won this Competition which required housemates to cross a beam to fill a jug with mud. To fill their jug, the housemates could only use their own arms. At the POV Ceremony, Davey removed himself from the Chopping Block. Joel then chose Halley as the replacement nominee, causing another row between housemates. Nevada confronted the young Hampton girl about her behaviour in front of the entire housemates, leaving Halley in tears, conforted by Xavier, the only one who did not turn his back on her. During the Eviction Ceremony, on Day 7, she was voted out unanimously, to the entire house relief. Week 2 After Halley's eviction, the remaining houseguests played in their second HOH Compoetition of the season. The contestants had to answer questions about the Lauch Night of the Game. When a housemate was right he could eliminate one of his fellow housemate from the competition. Bethany lasted the longest and became the new HOH. On the other hand, Princy, Nevada, Aurelie, and Zohra became Have-Nots for Week 2 because they were the first to be eliminated from the Competition. Then, Bethany's allies put pressure on her, trying to convince her to nominate two girls from the Gals Regiment, the other powerful alliance in the house. Indeed, Lulu and Nevada decided to enlarge their alliance by making side alliances with several other guests such as Marc, Arthur, Princy or Julia. However, Bethany prefered not to burn bridges with this side of the house and nominated Darrah and Xavier for eviction, in order not to offend the rest of the house. In the mean time, Bethany's allies, Kareem and Tyrone made a side deal with Marc and Darrah to protect themselves, in retaliation to Bethany's independance in her nominations. During the Veto Competition, Xavier spelled the longest word after finding tools in a pool of cold water and won the POV. He removed himself from the chopping block, forcing the HOH to choose a replacement nominee. When Darrah, in an attempt to save herself told Bethany about her allies' side alliance, she became very suspicious. She confronted both Kareem and Tyrone about it, and when the latter denied it, she nominated him, telling the entire house he was not to be trusted. After a hard campaign to ensure his safety, Tyrone was eventually evicted, only earning the votes of Kareem and Joel. Week 3 Category:Big Brother 1 (Matpeng)